


Steady

by safarikalamari



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Rogue One, Slow Build, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: An observation of Baze and Chirrut's life





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaboomslang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboomslang/gifts).



Pherin glances up from her wares when she hears familiar laughter passing by. She’d know it anywhere and she wonders what’s made him so happy today. 

Baze’s smile is wide and Chirrut has one to match. They radiate in the light, the swarm of the market moving with them than against.

For just a moment, NiJedha is at peace, two lovers unswayed by all that has come their way.

*

Pherin can remember the first time she saw Baze. A sullen, gravely boy who seemed uninterested in any matter but himself. She didn’t blame him. She was like that at one time as well. Not wanting the same future for Baze, Pherin talked with him often, dropping suggestions of joining the temple. With only grunts and shrugs as replies, Pherin didn’t know if her words were actually being listened to until she followed Baze’s gaze to a young acolyte playing in the market.

Coaxing Baze to talk to him, Baze did with reluctance, only then to be dragged off in the direction of the temple. Baze came back the next day, his face full of new-found curiosity and she listened with a grin as Baze talked on and on about the boy named Chirrut. 

She wasn’t surprised to see Baze walking around in temple robes shortly after, his head held high, his stance proud. With Chirrut giddy and bouncing around him, Pherin knew Baze was bound to Chirrut in ways he didn’t even understand yet. 

The two played constantly in the market when not on temple duties, often coming to her stall for items not seen on Jedha. Pherin entertained them with holographs and small trinkets, hiding her smirk when Baze’s eyes landed on a pair of necklaces. They were a radiant blue, each with their own unique shape and texture.

“For your destiny,” she had stated simply. 

When Baze came back a few days later, a handful credits with him, Pherin sold the necklaces immediately to him despite the fact that they were worth more than what Baze had to offer. She knew Baze would buy them from her anyways, even if it took him years to do so.

The necklaces have never left their places.

They adorn Baze and Chirrut’s necks as if they were born with them and Pherin thinks they might as well have been.

*

Pherin doesn’t remember when the change from acolyte to guardian happened, but soon, Chirrut and Baze were loved by many in the market. The two would stop at so many stalls, offering words of strength and kindness to those who needed that some would put themselves in their paths just to have a word or two. Occasionally, the men would shop, but Pherin and the other vendors would insist on giving away wares for practically nothing. 

“Our ceremony is this week,” Baze smiled at Pherin, his gaze drifting over to Chirrut at the next stall over. 

“I don’t remember you proposing,” Pherin squinted her eyes. 

Baze only blinked at this before pulling out the necklace from under his robes. “Surely you haven’t forgotten about these.”

“Children,” Pherin shook her head, but a smile was on her face. “I should’ve guessed as much.”

“You’re invited, you know,” Baze grabbed her hand. “We would like you to be there.”

Pherin pursed her lips in attempt to not burst out in laughter and she squeezed Baze’s hand in return. “I suppose I can close my stall for one day.”

Warmth blossomed in her chest at Baze’s bright smile as he rushed over to Chirrut to tell him the news. Chirrut waved back to her and Pherin was sure there was no better moment than now.

Of course, she didn’t expect the ceremony to be as beautiful as it was and she did not bother to hide her tears when Baze and Chirrut were finally announced as one. Happiness was abound in NiJedha and Pherin cursed herself for thinking just a brief moment that it would not last.

*

Chirrut’s blindness came first and Pherin fell silent upon hearing the news. Having heard it from those passing by, Baze came a few days later, weary, to tell her himself. She nodded her understanding as he explained, but she sensed Baze’s faith wavering.

“If all is as the Force wills it, then why this?” Baze hissed out, his hands balling up into fists.

Pherin didn’t answer, but she knew Baze wasn’t going to listen to anything said to him. It wasn’t until weeks later that she saw him smile again and she thought maybe this would be the worst of it.

Then, the fall of the temple, the slaughter of NiJedha, took everything. Pherin’s anger knew no bounds and she grew fearful when she saw the same rage grow within Baze.

Temple robes were abandoned in favor of blasters, leaving Pherin to wonder where the bright, optimistic boy had gone. Chirrut retreated into himself and Baze, well, Baze fought. Pherin tried to justify it all in her mind, but then, Baze did things she dare not speak of even now. 

Their words became less in this time, but Baze still made a point to visit her. She tried to convince him to just stay by Chirrut’s side despite how much the fight had taken over Baze’s mind. Talk of pain, struggles, it all seemed to pass through Baze as if he was just listening to her out of politeness. When he had left, Pherin knew she had made no dent and she hoped maybe Chirrut might. 

When the smoke cleared for just a little and Pherin could go back to selling, her heart leapt when she spotted Baze walking with Chirrut for the first time in a while. Their faces were stern, their steps with purpose, but whatever their destination, Pherin was just thankful to see them side by side again. 

*

Now, she hears their stories, their fight against the Empire and she is proud. She wonders if tales of their victories will ever leave Jedha, perhaps making Baze and Chirrut heroes across the galaxy.

Someday, she tells herself. 

Until then, Pherin watches the couple pander, fight, and love with a fierce pride she has held for no other. What future lies ahead of them, Pherin knows it will not be without its challenges, though she hopes the worst will never come. 

As long as Baze and Chirrut remain together, devoted and strong, Pherin finds there is no greater joy than knowing that their love will carry them across the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on the [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
